Memory Loss
by Kitsu-chan1
Summary: Co. writen w/ Ash. Remember on the ep when they lost their memory? What if Willow didn't lose her memory like everyone else?


Memory Loss  
  
Everyone, except Willow, wakes up after they loose their memories. Spike falls off the counter. (Willow didn't loose her memory) Buff- "Where am I?" Willow- "Good, you guys are up and ok." Dawn- "Who are you?" Willow- "I'm Willow." Confused looks. Willow- "Wil-low. Friend." Everyone- "Ohhhhh?" Giles- "What happened?" Willow- "Uhhhh. I don't know? I think you lost your memories." Giles- "Don't worry. We'll get our memories back and every thing will be right as rain." Spike- "Oh listen to Marry Poppins here all up on his high horse with his nancyboy accent. You English men are always. bloody hell. (randomly bables on) Oh great. I'm English." Giles- "Welcome to the nancy tribe." Spike- "You don't suppose we are. we're not related are we?" Aunya- "There is a rugged hansom resemblance." Giles- But you do inspire a general feeling of familiarity and disappointment. Older brother?" Spike- "Father." Xander- "Who is everyone else?" Dawn- "Hey! I'm Dawn! It says so on my necklace." Buff- "I don't have a name. Oooooh! I know! I'll be Joan!" Dawn starts laughing. Buff- "What? What's wrong with Joan?" Dawn-" What kind of a name is Joan?" Aunya- "I'm Anya. It says so on this key and this key fits into this lock. It says Giles and Anya own this shop." Giles- "We must be married then." Spike- "This jacket says 'made with care for Randy.' Randy Giles?! Why not just call me horny Giles, or desperate for a shag Giles?! I knew there was a reason I hated you!" Giles- "Calm down son." Willow- "Ewwww!" Giles + Spike- "What?" Willow- "Look here everyone." Aunya- "Look were?" Willow- "Ok. Your Buffy. (points to Buff) You're a vampire slayer. You kill vampires. Everyone steps away from Buff Buffy- "Why would I want to do that?" Willow- "Because it's your destiny." Buffy- "Oh. Why is that my destiny?" Willow- "Forget it. Ok, you're Spike. (points to Spike) You're a vampire with a chip in his head." Everyone steps away from Spike Spike- "No I'm not!" Willow- "Yes you are and you hate everyone in this room. And Giles is defiantly not your father!" Spike- "I don't believe you." Willow- "Fine. Umph. It's pronounced Aunya. And you and Giles are not married. Aunya you're an ex-vengeance demon and Giles you're the watcher." Giles- "The watcher of what?" Willow- "Your Buffy's watcher" Buffy- "My names not Buffy, it's Joan." Aunya- "I'm an ex-demon? Coool!" Everyone steps away from Aunya Xander bumps into Spike and yelps. There's knocking on the door. Everyone follows Buffy to the door. Buffy opens the door. (there's a demon standing there) Everyone screams. Buffy slams the door. Buffy- "What was that?" Willow- "It's a demon. You kill them." Buffy- "What?!" Xander- "Hey. We never found out who we are." Willow- "Your Xander, the only normal one out of us. And." Xander- "Hey!" Willow- "Deal with it. And your Tara. We're in love and we're both wiccas." Tara- "What! Do you mean I'm gay?" Willow- "No." Tara- "Thank God." Willow- "You're a lesbian." Everyone steps away from Willow and Tara. Willow- "So. Does everyone know who they are?" Everyone- "Yes" Willow- "Now that that is done with what are we going to do about the demon?" Buff- "Right. Randy-" Willow- "Uhhhhhhhh." Buffy- "Look. If you don't like it tuff. We don't believe you. Now. Randy and I will run for our lives." Spike- "Wait a minute! Do you think I'm going to risk my life for some bleedin cowards?" Buff- "Yes" Spike- (in a whisper) "Bloody woman." Buff- "Then you guys get out of here and make Willow lie down and clear her mind." Willow- "But." Buff- "Shh." Willow- "But." Buff- "Nothing." Willow- "But." Spike- "Will you shut up?" Buff + Willow- "You!" Spike- "I wasn't talking!" Buff- "Well you are now." Spike sticks his tongue out at Buffy. Xander- "Stop acting like a bunch of children." Willow starts cracking up. Xander- "What's so funny?" Willow- "It's funny hearing you say that." Xander- "And why is that?" Willow- "You're the one always acting like one." Xander- (to everyone else) "I really don't like this Willow." Giles- "Well if you all are done fighting I really think we should put our plan into action." Buffy- "Right. Ready Randy?" Spike- "No." Buff- "Come on." Buffy and Spike run out the door. Demons start chasing them. Everyone else runs the other way. A demon tackles Spike. Spike throws him really far. Spike- "Look Joan! I'm a super hero too!" Buffy- "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh.! (runs away) (to herself) She was right. . Ewwwww." Spike- "Where you going?" Meanwhile. Tara- "For the last time! I AM NOT YOUR LESBIAN LOVER!!! Watch!" Tara kisses Xander Tara- "Ew! Ew! Ew! That was not right." Willow- "I would think so." Xander- "I don't think so."  
  
Meanwhile. Aunya- "Barabarahimblejimbunation" Bunny pops out of nowhere Aunya- "Look I made a bunny." "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.!" Giles- "It's only a bunny rabbit." Aunya- "So." Giles- "Bunny. Definition: soft, cute, gentle creature."  
  
Meanwhile. Buffy- "Your. your. your. a vampire." Spike- "NO IM NOT!!! Why does everyone think I'm a bloody vamp?" Buffy- "Because you are one." Spike- "What?!" Buffy- "Sharp teeth, wrinkly face." Spike feels his face and teeth Spike- "But, but, huh?"  
  
Meanwhile. Giles- "Will you stop conjuring up bunnies?" Aunya- "I would like to but they won't stop coming or having sex with each other!" Giles- "Fine, then just stay up there and keep making bunnies. That's a capitol plan." Aunya- "What's capitol? I never know what you're talking about. Brew, shag, brawly, what is all that?" Giles- "What? There's no way you could remember me saying any of that." Aunya- "Aww, bugger off you brawly."  
  
Meanwhile. Dawn- "The ants go marching 20 by 20 hurrah, hurrah. The ants go marching 20 by 20 hurrah, hurrah. The ants go marching. Tara- "Oh, will you SHUT UP???!!!" Willow- "I don't think I like you when you don't have your memory."  
  
Meanwhile. Giles is fighting an evil skeleton with a sword Giles- "Put that book down you hear!!! It's not that book!!! Put it far, far, far away!!!"  
  
Meanwhile. A vamp is attacking Willow, Tara, Dawn and Xander  
  
Meanwhile. Buffy is on Spike looking at him with disgust Buffy- "I kill you guys." Spike- "And I bite your kind. So how come I don't want to bite you? And why am I fighting other vampires? I must be a noble vampire on a mission of redemption. I'm a vampire with a soul." Buffy- "A vampire with a soul? How lame is that." Spike- (standing up) "I'm a hero really, to be cast such an ugly lot in life, then to rise above it. I mean look at us, sworn enemies with a lot of trust. No thought of me biting you. No thought of you staking me." Buffy- "That depends on how long you keep yapping."  
  
Meanwhile. Giles- "vartus vengar marda waere" Everything that they made is gone Aunya- "I'm sorry Rupee. That was the wrong book." Aunya and Giles kiss  
  
Meanwhile. Xander- (pushing Willow aside) "Get back. This is a man's job." The crystal falls out of Willows pocket Xander- (picks up a wooden board and starts hitting the vamp with it) "Why. Wont. You.DIE???!!! Willow picks up a piece of the board and stakes the vamp Willow- "Some man's job." Xander- "Well I could have done that." Dawn runs up and steps on the crystal; crystal shatters; everyone stumbles but willow  
  
Meanwhile. Aunya and Giles are kissing. Eyes pop open. Both pull away from each other Aunya- "That was so wrong." Giles- "Yes, well, I really need to be going now. (grabs coat) Aunya- "Come back here!" Giles ignores her Aunya- "We're going to talk about this like two civilized adults." Giles is still ignoring her Aunya- "Now get back here before I kick your ass!!!  
  
Meanwhile. Spike- "Yes, all would be lost if it weren't fo- Both slightly stumble Buffy looks up at Spike with confused eyes; turns around and storms off; trips; gets up, dusts herself off, and walks away  
  
Meanwhile. Xander, Dawn, Tara- (sweeping, dusting, washing sewers) Tara- "This p-p-place really n-n-needs a g-g-good tidying." Willow- "Guys this is a sewer!" Dawn- "Hope you know we hate you!" Xander- "Well that's not a very nice thing to say." Dawn- "She made us lose our memories! We were almost killed!" Xander- "Oh, right. I hate you too!" Willow- "But guys." All ignore her Willow- "Tara?" Tara- (sad eyes) "I think I need to go." Tara leaves. Dawn- "I'm going home too!" Willow- "Dawnie-" Dawn- "I have some cookie-dough somewhere with my name on it." Dawn leaves Willow- "Xander?" Xander- "hehehe" (backs away, then runs) Willow leaves  
  
Fin 


End file.
